


tree lights and takeout

by blue_bull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Other, burning food to. fine black powder bc adora cant cook, nonbinary!adora, theyre just. so fucking gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_bull/pseuds/blue_bull
Summary: a <1500 word, double-proposal oneshot taking place on Christmas Eve
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	tree lights and takeout

**Author's Note:**

> this is. my first fic, just be as brutal as you want lmao. it was actually really fuckin fun to write, no matter how much i may have complained about needing to write it and get it done.
> 
> im publishing this at a little after 1 am EST so if the formatting for this went to shit, im gonna scream

“13 minutes left, bakers,” the competition announcer barks.

Catra rolls her eyes at the contestants who are now rushing to get the final pieces of their desserts together.

“For fuck’s sake,” a shrill voice screams from the kitchen.

Catra startles a bit before remembering that Adora insisted on cooking dinner for the two of them. She huffs a small laugh before standing and hesitantly walking to the kitchen to see what her partner was screaming about, only to double over in laughter at the sight. Adora was fanning smoke away from a pan of what looked to have been turkey breasts, but have long since turned charcoal-status  _ black _ .

“I told you that I should’ve been the one to make dinner tonight,” Catra manages to get out before being fixed with a glare, though there was no real heat behind the blue-gray eyes that belonged to her partner. She glanced over to another small pot that was sitting on the stove, which was also starting to smoke. “Is this supposed to be a mushroom cream sauce? How’d you manage to burn that?”

“Leave me be,” Adora feigns a pouty lip in their girlfriend’s direction, all for it to be proven ineffective and met by Catra’s soft lips.

“Hey, you know I’m only joking. How about we order in? Not as fancy, but it’s some sort of food.”

Adora smiles. “I’d like that. You still want orange chicken and lo mein?”

“You know me so well,” Catra finishes and leans in to kiss her love once more, before slinking away to their bedroom to grab a blue velvet box from her bedside table.

Once she hears Adora finish placing the order, she calmly reenters the kitchen to find that Adora has moved to sit in front of the Christmas tree. They motion for her to join them on the floor. She does so and Adora immediately shoves a brightly-wrapped box into her hands.

“What’s got you so excited? You know, aside from the normal ‘it’s Christmas, babe!’”

Adora shrugs their shoulders and their dopey grin get even wider. “I just think you’ll like what I got for you,” they say, though they’re a terrible liar.

Catra fakes suspicion and slowly hands her first gift to her partner. “Okay then, happy feet, here’s yours.”

Adora mindlessly takes it and is about to start unwrapping it when the doorbell rings. They start getting up, but Catra, ever the gentlewoman she is, tells Adora that she’ll get it. Adora silently thanks whatever deity smiled on them and rushes to get a small box from their side of the closet, getting back to their spot in front of the tree with only seconds to spare.

“Pan-fried dumplings for m’lady,” Catra says, over-dramatically presenting the dish to her partner.

“Why, thank you, kind sir!”

Both people laugh at their theatrics and take only a couple bites of the food before moving on to open the rest of their gifts.

By the time they've unwrapped everything, the takeout has been long forgotten in favor of each other’s embrace in the softly flashing lights on the tree. They sit watching the slow pattern for a while and when Catra does finally reposition herself, Adora startles slightly. They turn to look up at Catra, who isn’t paying attention to them. Adora slowly moves to reach into their pocket to pull out the small velvet box. They run over in their head what they’re going to say right as Catra looks down at them. Only then does Adora realize that they’ve started tearing up, because they see Catra’s eyes fill with worry. They shake their head and blink away the beginnings of tears from their eyes.

Catra pushes away the worry and leans down to press a soft kiss to her lover’s lips. Adora’s anxiety immediately diminishes as they pull away from the kiss after a few moments. The two of them stare into each other’s eyes for a while before Adora decides  _ now’s the time. _ They sit up and just out of Catra’s embrace to see her eyes clouded with confusion. Adora just stares back at her with all the love in the world as she starts speaking.

“Catra, these last 4 years with you have been the best years of my life. If I could get a do-over for life, I wouldn’t do anything different if I knew that all the choices I made would lead me to meeting you. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. I’d be the luckiest person on the face of the earth if I got to marry you. So, what do you say, Catra? Marry me?”

By the end, Catra’s eyes are brimming with tears and Adora is worried that she’ll refuse. They’re just about to take it all back when Catra leans forward ever so slightly to pull a small box from her own pocket. She takes Adora’s hands in her own and speaks, letting the words spill off her tongue with so much tenderness that it makes Adora tear up.

“Don’t you dare take my silence as a no. Here I thought I’d beat you to it tonight, but looks like I was wrong,” she starts, chuckling a bit to herself. When she hears nothing from Adora, she takes it as a cue to continue. “God, Adora, the second I laid my eyes on you, I knew that I’d fallen in love with you. And every day since then, I’ve fallen even further for you. I know I’d hate it if I had to spend my life with anyone other than you. I’d be on Cloud 9 if you agreed to marrying me. I’m no good at all this sappy shit, so I need an answer. Will  _ you  _ marry  _ me _ ?”

Adora lets out a series of soft sobs at the amount of love that they saw in their girlfriend’s eyes. They lean in slowly, pressing their foreheads together for a few moments before Catra loses her patience and kisses them. Adora kisses back, hoping that they can convey their answer through the soft show of affection. Catra takes it and pulls back, reluctantly, immediately missing the warmth of her love’s lips against her own. They tip their foreheads together again and softly whisper tender affirmations to each other.

“I love you so much, Adora,” Catra says, still softly sobbing from earlier.

“I love you, too, Catra.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, imma do a new year's ice skating one after my family is done w christmas shit
> 
> find me on twitter: @gremlin_monarch


End file.
